


Return of the King

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: BobHwan dads tell their daughter Ji Woo the story every iKONIC wants to hear before bed.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter several months ago, I’m posting here on the one year anniversary of when the sky fell for iKONICs. The Korean police are a joke, and their justice system is corrupted by money. But we know the truth, and will wait forever for the return of our king. We love you, Hanbin-ah. You are the bestus.

*************

Lord of the Rings was on the tv, and Bobby had his Jinani snuggled under his arm as they watched, a bowl of popcorn on Jinhwan’s lap. Their daughter happily played with her toys on the rug in front of them. Life was good. 

Suddenly, Ji Woo abandoned her project of creating a block-condo for Pooh to live in, and ran crashing into Bobby’s knees. 

“Oof, what’s wrong, Princess?”

Jinhwan sat up and moved the popcorn out of danger to the coffee table, turning the volume down on the tv. He looked at his daughter, who didn’t seem in distress. Rather — just like her daddy — bored at the drop of a hat, her attention switching from one thing to another at a dizzying rate. 

She grabbed a fistful of Bobby’s pants and hauled herself up onto his lap. 

“Daddy, tell me the story of Unca Binnah.”

“Now? Papa and I are watching a movie, that’s not very nice to interrupt, is it?” 

Ji Woo looked at her Papa in consternation, and it was all Jinhwan could do to keep a straight face. It was hard to try and teach manners, when all he wanted to do was spoil her to death. 

“I’m sorry, Papa.”She bit her lip. “But don’t you want to hear it too?” 

Jinhwan finally had to laugh. “You know, I think I do.” 

Squealing, she clapped her hands on Bobby’s cheeks. “Papa says it’s ok!”

Rolling his eyes at his husband for being a pushover, he took Ji Woo’s hands off his face and tucked her into Jinani’s place under his arm. See how the Pushover liked that. 

“Well, Princess, once upon a time, Uncle Hanbin was the King of the Land of Music, and he was a good leader, even though he was sad sometimes. He had his Brothers, and they were happy together, singing songs and dancing.” 

“But there was an evil Ogre who lived in the kingdom, and he was jealous of the King, and he got up to bad things in his swamp. One day he got caught, so he made it seem like the King did all the bad things. And the People were angry. They believed the Ogre, so the King had to leave the castle, and go live in a secret cave in the woods.”

Ji Hoo was upset. “That’s not fair, Daddy.”

“Life isn’t fair, Princess.” He kissed her forehead. 

“But—“

Bobby gave her a look. “Do you want me to finish, or argue about life?”

Apologetic, she made the ‘zip your lip’ gesture. 

“Ok. So the King was in the cave, and the bad Ogre moved into the castle, and the Brothers were sad. They couldn’t do much, because the Ogre was in power, but they secretly helped the King, and spied on the Ogre. The Ogre treated them bad, and they wanted to leave, but couldn’t. So they waited. And they watched.”

Ji Woo’s eyes were as big as saucers. “And?”

“And one day, the King finally had enough evidence against the Ogre, and he left his cave. He showed the people what the bad Ogre had done, and the people were angry again, only this time they were mad at the Ogre. They chased him out of the Kingdom, and the King was allowed back. The Brothers were so happy! It had been a long and sad time, but they never gave up. They were together again, and the Kingdom started over fresh. The King even gave it a new name.”

“King Hanbin wrote a bunch of new songs, and became the biggest producer and writer the Land of Music had ever seen, and he and his brothers sang, danced, and toured all over the entire world. The End.” 

Ji Woo frowned at the ending. “He was the bestus?” 

Jinhwan finally broke in. “Best. And yes, he was. Or rather is, still.” 

Ji Woo looked from her Papa to her Daddy.   


“Then why does he still live on our couch?”

Hanbin spoke from across the living room at his niece. “Yah! Ji Woo-yah, I’m right here, you know I can hear you!” 

*************


End file.
